When a person takes a trip to a new location, finding events and attractions (e.g., concerts, shows, parks, museum exhibits, attractions, etc.) to visit in the new location can be both time consuming and difficult. The person may not want to take the time to search out events and attractions and, instead, would rather spend the time experiencing the events and visiting the attractions. In addition, the person may not be able to easily find information about events and attractions in which the person may be interested. Before traveling, the person could spend considerable time on a computing device researching the new location (e.g., using an Internet browser searching travel related websites); however such research may not turn up all the possible events in the new location or may only turn up events that are of interest to the general public.